TLVD Elena's Diaries
by poisonesse
Summary: Sequel to The Last Vampire Diaries. Having lived for over 5000 years, Elena's bound to have had plenty of adventures, right?
1. Ancient Greece

**The Last Vampire Diaries- Elena's Diaries. **

**Summary: Sequel to The Last Vampire Diaries. Elena has lived for 5000 years, making her life one of the longest on earth. This is just a few one-shots about some of her adventures. Any suggestions? Mention them in a review and I'll do my best to make it!  
>Enjoy. <strong>

**One- Ancient Greece. **

**Elena's POV. **

I decided I would take a stroll through the woods in Athens, since it was such a beautiful day. But as I walked, my senses picked up on pained screaming and a male voice mumbling soothing words- a woman, giving birth. But there was a man present? That was unheard of- only women were allowed to be present during childbirth.

I moved closer to the sound, extremely curious. When I reached it, I saw with my own eyes I had been right- there was a woman in labour being helped along by an extremely handsome and noticeably rich man whom I took an immediate liking to. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes and was helping this woman though it was not a socially acceptable thing to do- that earned him some of my respect.

'Excuse me?' I called in a normal voice, though the wind carried it to them and though the woman carried on screaming in pain, the man looked up at me in shock. The scent of the woman's blood hit me then- it took all my focus for my face to not change and to not charge over and rip her throat out.

'H-hello.' he stammered, clearly taken aback by my beauty and youth, and probably my rich clothes- a simple long white robe with a singe red ruby encrusted in the waist line. 'If it would not be too much bother, lady, would you mind helping me?'

'Of course.' I said smoothly, quickly taking a place beside him and subtly compelling the woman to get through it with ease. Her screaming stopped and the birth became quick and easy. Though as soon as it was born, the man handed it straight to the woman and asked if I would like to come for a walk. It seemed he had taken an immediate liking to me.

'Yes.' I accepted and we started to walk at a slow pace through the trees and he started to explain to me some of his story.

'My name is Cleo, lady.' he started, and I interrupted his next sentence with a smile.

'I like that name very much, Cleo. My name is Apollonia.' I lied smoothly. I had chosen the name as my current alias- it meant Destroyer, and I found it was ironic and seemed to suit me very well.

'Wonderful to meet you, Apollonia.' he smiled a warm smile.

'And you, Cleo. If you do not mind me asking, I wonder why you were helping the delivery of that lady's child?' I questioned, peering at him from the corner of my eye. He sighed a deep sigh.

'I am a doctor. I have recently discovered a way I assume would make the pain of childbirth easier, and I wanted to test that theory.' he explained.

'Who did the baby belong to?' I couldn't help but ask.

'Myself.' he admitted.

'And were your theories correct?'

'I assume so. Though from her initial pain, I also assume it takes a short while to take effect.'

I didn't really want to tell him that had it not been for me, she would have continued to scream in pain.

'You are a good doctor.' I smiled.

He grinned back. 'I am not recognised by my peers.'

'Now you are recognised by me.'

'Do you have knowledge in the medicinal field?' he asked, shocked. I could not blame him- women were not supposed to know anything about medical health.

Just to surprise him, I nodded, holding back a a smirk.

'Well, that is... wonderful.' he said after much hesitation.

To change the subject, I said, 'Why do I feel that I have heard your name before?'

He smiled sheepishly. 'I was once in the courthouse for seducing the wife of a powerful man into adultery.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'You are fond of women?'

'It could be phrased in such a way, yes. If I may be so bold to mention, though we have just met, I find myself quite fond of you.'

I smiled. 'And I of you, my friend.'

We continued in idle conversation until I heard my false name being called by my witch friend Adelpha. We had met many years before and she had helped me countless times.

'I'm afraid I must go, though I would like to see you again.' I admitted, looking at him hopefully. It was true, I liked Cleo- he seemed a good man, though it made me sad to know he would never know me by my real name, my real story.

'I would like to see you again, too. Farewell.' he said.

'Farewell.' I murmured with a warm smile before turning and walking away to my friend. She narrowed her eyes when she saw me as a smile spread across her suntanned face.

'You were with a _man_!' she said as soon as she could read my aura, her eyes widening but the grin remaining on her face.

'Do stay quiet about it.' I murmured, 'I would just hate for Plato to think I was abandoning him for another.'

'There would be nothing to abandon. And could he deny that he does so every other night?' she wondered aloud bitterly, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. Ah, Plato- my good friend who had deluded himself into thinking we were lovers, though he went out most nights to make love with other women.

'You speak the truth.' I smirked.

'I always do. Now, tell me about this man. His name, his status, his appearance. I can read from your aura that you like him very much.'

I sighed and explained how I had found Cleo and we had talked.

'A doctor?' she raised an elegant eyebrow and met my brown eyed gaze with her green eyed one. 'He is rich, then. That is good.'

'It is not the most important thing in a man, despite popular belief.' I argued.

She laughed. 'Though it is relatively important, yes?'

I couldn't argue any further than that.

The next few days, I saw Cleo more and we discovered more about ourselves. I did not tell him about my secret, and I had a feeling I would not in the future, either. It would just endanger the man, and that was something I did not want to do.

One day we met in the town after sharing our first kiss the day before, and I had expected things to be awkward- they were not. I found out that Cleo was not only friendly and warm, but he was funny, too. He told jokes and made wry comments until I could hardly breathe with laughter.

'I like you, Cleo.' I told him honestly.

'I like you, too.' he said. We would have kissed then, but it was required by law that public displays of affection were strictly not allowed.

We parted after talking for a while more and I did not see him again until word reached me that my Cleo had been arrested for sleeping with the wife of an important general whose name I did not bother to remember. He was to be beheaded the next day, and I felt a crushing sadness hit my bones at the thought. Already I had grown to care about Cleo, maybe even love him. I found him in his filthy prison cell days later and automatically tried to release him, but he stopped me.

'I would rather die with my youth and honour intact than die an old man who had lived a dishonourable life.' he explained sadly, smiling at me.

'But you will _die_.' I whispered back.

'We all die, eventually.' he shrugged. His face was pale and drawn, like he had not eaten for days- he probably hadn't, and the thought made my insides burn with anger.

I still hadn't told him about me and was hit with a dilemma- he would not like that I had lied to him for all the time we had known each other. So should I tell him?

I made a decision and opened my mouth to do so, but I heard the heavy footsteps of a guard coming down the spiral staircase to the dungeon. I looked at Cleo, panicked.

'Go!' he whispered furiously, 'Apollonia, go!'

'I am sorry for leaving you.' I whispered before probably shocking him by escaping with my vampire speed.

The next day was, of course, the day of his execution. Myself and Adelpha attended the tragic event.

'Does it hurt to see him dying?' Adelpha surprised me by asking. She knew about me being a vampire, as I knew about her being a witch. We did not have any problems with each other- we made do.

'Do not speak like he is ill, Adelpha.' I snapped.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not effected by my tone. 'I take it that it does hurt, then.'

I sighed. 'Yes, it hurts quite much.'

'But you will get over it.'

It was not a question, though I answered it anyway. 'I always do. How many times have I seen death, looked it in the eye? More times than you can count. It does not scare me like it does anyone else. Yes, it is sad, but everyone's time comes.'

'You are immortal.'

I smiled sadly. 'I am not everyone.'

I watched in sadness as the axe fell down on Cleo's neck, a smile on his handsome face the whole time. I wept, Adelpha wept, and many of the women of Athens wept.

Wonderful Cleo.

**A/N: So there was the first one! What did you think- did you like it, or not? Please let me know!  
>I hope you did. Like I said earlier, if you have any suggestions for Elena's adventures then please let me know, I will probably use it!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	2. India, 3000 BC

**Two- 3000 B.C., India. (Just after Elena was turned)**

**Elena's POV. **

'It is beautiful.' I breathed, astonished. Klaus and I were gazing up at the moon. Upon becoming a vampire, I had discovered it was not the smooth orb I had once believe it was but a scared, pitted world that had a beauty filled with purity and depth.

'I agree. Many times I have been angry, and many times I have been calmed by just looking up at the moon.' Klaus agreed, and I heard the smile in his voice. I tore my gaze away from the night sky to look at him, trying to hide the admiration I suddenly felt for him.

Under the starlight, Klaus made a stunning figure. His already pale face was made even more pale by the glowing moonlight, giving him an aura of mysteriousness and beauty. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle and, though he only seemed to smile when he was looking at either me or the sky, his smile was astonishing.

He glanced over at me and smiled, and I automatically smiled back. I knew I should be feeling contempt for this monster, this creature who forced me to become dark and evil like him, never again able to enjoy a sunny day... but I could not bring myself to feel hate and disgust in his presence. It was close to impossible. When with him, I felt simply relaxed and ever so calm.

'You are more beautiful than the moon, my love.' he told me, and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. His smile broadened and his gaze returned to the starry sky, as did mine.

We were like this for what seemed like hours; sitting there, gazing up at the sky, simply drowning in our thoughts and in each other's presence.

'I have a gift for you.' he announced suddenly, and I couldn't help but grin. I had to admit; I loved gifts.

'What is it?' I asked, excitement evident in my voice, and I wished my happiness did not show so easily.

He chuckled. 'It is a necklace.' he reached into his pretty pouch and retrieved a necklace; the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a polished, gleaming blue stone hanging off a chain of very thin rope. It was simple, but breathtaking nonetheless.

'It is wonderful!' I breathed in amazement as he pulled it over my head and around me neck, where it rested a few inches above my breast.

'Yes, but it is not just an ornament, my love. This necklace is made from a stone called lapis lazuli; it-'

I cut him off, flaunting the knowledge I had learned in my previous human life, the memories of which had returned to me upon turning. 'It protects a vampire from burning in the sunlight, yes?'

He chuckled again, and I frowned. I did not want him to laugh at me; I wanted him to smile and be proud of my knowledge. As if he sensed my discomfort, he immedaitely apologised. 'I am sorry, my love. I am just quite surprised you interrupted.' he smiled before continuing, 'As I was saying. You must wear this necklace at all times and you must never take it off. Do you understand?'

I nodded. 'I understand. I shall treasure it.'

He smirked. 'Good. Now come, lovely Elena. The sun will rise again in but a few hours, and we must sleep.'

He started to get to his feet, but I stopped him with a whine.

'Oh, please may we stay for a while, Klaus?' I pleaded, meeting his gaze. We seemed to stay frozen in time for a few moments before he finally gave in with a sigh, sitting beside me again and taking my hand.

'Just for a few more moments. I do not want to get caught in the sun; though I survive, it is uncomfortable for the eyes.' he murmured.

'I understand.' I said again, closing my eyes and unconsciously resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his body stiffen beneath my head then relax, and I was glad I did not have to lift my head again. I was tired after the events of the last two days.

'Do you also understand, Elena, that we must soon leave this place?' he asked, ruining the moment.

I frowned. Yes, I had considered this- but not quite so soon. 'No, I do not.' I admitted. 'Please explain this to me.'

He sighed. 'You are different to how you were as a human. People may notice. And you made a vow to stay with me; if you continue to live here, you will simply continue with your husband and child as if nothing was wrong.'

My frown deepened. 'I have not seen neither Rama nor Lalita since you took me from them! Yes, it is all I currently wish to do, but I understand I cannot.' I took a calming breath and continued, 'Fine. If we must go, we will go. But I would first like to say goodbye to my friends and family.'

'That is understandable, love. We should do so now, though, before the villagers awaken.'

I nodded and got to my feet, still a little angry but keeping it under as much control as I could emulate.

We walked through the dark, silent village and I smiled sadly at the village I would most likely never see again. Yes, there was every possibility I could return in a few centuries, maybe- but I would likely choose not to. After all, it would be too painful, even then, to return to a place that contained such memories.

'Goodbye, old friends, good family.' I whispered into the night. Klaus looked at me for a moment before turning away, continuing to examine the houses of my friends and loved ones. When I finally reached the house that had belonged to myself and my husband, along with my child, I felt tears prick my eyes and allowed them to roll freely down my cheeks.

'Goodbye, my loves.' I whispered. They could not hear me, and that fact broke my heart.

'Life will go on.' Klaus whispered in my ear before disappearing into the night, thankfully giving me a few moments alone with my sadness.

I waited a few moments for the tears to stop then composed myself, taking one last long look at my old home.

'Goodbye.' I whispered one final time, before using vampire speed to run away from my old life.

**5000 years later, 2010. **

I walked sadly through the dark, silent village and smiled sadly. It felt like I'd gone back to 3000 B.C again. Except this time, I wasn't saying goodbye. No. This time, I was visiting the first man I had ever married and the only daughter I had ever had.

I was visiting my Rama and my Lalita, for the first and probably final time since I was turned.

I knelt by the wooden carvings. I was not surprised they had lasted all this time; I had made many people ensure that the wood would survive, and maybe they would replace it if it had already been damaged.

Only the best for my loved ones.

'Hello.' I whispered, reading first the carving of my husband:

_In holy honour of Rama of Rajastan, may he rest in holy peace with the lord, _it read, followed with a carving of the Hindu god Krishna. **(A/N: No offence meant.) **I smiled. We had been believers back then. I turned to my daughter's inscription.

_In holy and loving honour of Lalita of Rajastan, may she rest in holy peace with the lord, _is what it said. Similar to that of my husband. I ran a finger over the crumbling wooden carvings and felt a tear run down my cheek. Oh, how I missed my dear husband, how I longed for my sweet child. But I would never see them again, even if I died; they both belonged in heaven. Myself, I was going straight to hell.

'Goodbye. I love you both, more than you ever knew. I wish I had never left you, but if you could see me now... would you have wanted me to stay?' I whispered sadly, before pressing my finger to my lips, then pressing that finger to each carving and walking away.

Forever.

**A/N: Okay, that was kind of sad. Did you like it? :)  
>Thank you to my first reviewer, Lapsuke, who had thankfully given me ideas and opinions. Thank you! :) XoXo<br>Hope you liked this one. :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	3. 2011

**Three- 2020, Oregon.**

**Elena's POV. **

I peeked through the window at the sleeping boy with sleep-ruffled brown hair, a sad smile on my face. I knew that I was wasting time, and that I needed to get back to Sam before he woke up ready, or not, to begin his new life as a vampire, but I felt that this was something I needed to do.

So here I was, crouched carefully on the ledge of Seymour Dorsten's house, making my one quick stop before I returned to my home to face the newly turned Sam Riley and my creator, Klaus, who promised to return after seriously injuring Sam and forcing me to turn him. Well, he gave me a choice- be selfless and let him die peacefully, or turn him.

But I had always been the selfish type.

I knocked three times on the window; just loud enough for Seymour to hear it and awake, but not quite loud enough to wake the neighbours. No point having another job to complete tonight.

He stirred in his sleep and I sighed impatiently, knocking again, with slightly more force. It took a few more knocks, each louder than the last, but soon enough he finally awakened fully and I gestured for him to open the window. He didn't know about me yet, so it must surely have been quite strange to see the odd and mysterious new girl at your bedroom window.

'Elena?' I heard him mumble questioningly, his voice thick with sleep. I gave him impatient eyes and he hurried to his window, unlatching it and opening it. He peered sleepily at me with his clever brown eyes heavy with sleep.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes and, without feeling rude or cruel, slapped him lightly across the face. That certainly woke him up. His eyes opened wide and he blinked.

'Why did you do that?'

'You were sleepy. I do not want you sleepy. Can I come in?' I asked impatiently. There was not much time.

'Huh? Uh, sure, I guess. Come in.' he muttered, backing up to allow me room to enter. I did so, and immediately grinned and jumped onto his bed. Seymour was sick with AIDS; I knew this from the moment I saw him, though he did not know I knew. And that was the reason I was here. Tonight, I was going to make sure Seymour was cured- in both mind and body.

'What are you doing here?' he repeated, his voice surprisingly strong and firm. I smirked at him.

'I come bearing gifts.'

'Gifts?'

I shrugged. 'Well, not really. Just knowledge and questions. And a miracle.'

'You're not making any sense, Elena. Do you know what time it is?'

'11:43pm, yes, I know.' I said with a wave of my hand. He looked surprised- after all, there were no clocks of any sort in his room- but apparently shook it off.

'What am I doing here? It's a long story. In short... would you believe me if I told you I was a vampire?' I asked him, my tone and expression turning deadly serious. He blinked again and frowned.

'I... I wouldn't really... know what to think... why are you saying all this?'

'Because I'm a vampire, Seymour.'

'What?'

'Did I stutter? I'm a vampire.'

'How?'

I smirked. 'There's only one way to become a vampire, Seymour, not that you know that. Do you believe me or not?'

'It wouldn't be the strangest thing...' he reasoned to himself, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he continued to persuade himself.

'You're a vampire.' he said finally, looking me dead in the eye, as if trying to stare me down. Ha, good luck with that. He'd have better luck staring down an oncoming train.

'Yes.'

'Well... I suppose I believe you...'

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. 'You do?' I wasn't really expecting that.

He shrugged. 'I had a dream before you came that you sprouted fangs and there were all these weird veins under your eyes, and Sam was there, and you sank your teeth into his neck, and...'

'Enough.' I said, perhaps a little sharper than I'd meant. 'Did you know you have prophetic dreams?'

'Me? I... no. Okay, forgive me for being a little slow, but I'm still kind of freaked out by the vampire thing. Not that I don't believe you, exactly, it's just...it's not every day a girl shows up at your bedroom window claiming to be a vampire, you know?'

I nodded slowly. 'Understandable. Would you like proof?'

He hesitated. 'I don't want you to bite me or anything.'

I chuckled and smiled at him. 'I didn't plan to, unless you wanted to get kinky. How about this for proof?' I asked, and I let my true vampire form show through my human mask. He gasped.

'It's just like in my dream!' he breathed.

I nodded and let my fangs retract, my face returning to normal again. I smirked at him. 'Believe me now?'

'I don't really have a choice.'

'True. So, now we have the hard part over, I can do what I came here to do. How long have you known you have AIDs?' I asked.

He looked taken aback. 'Is it that obvious?'

'No, no, you look great. It's just that, well, I'm a vampire. I have senses you humans can only dream of, and I'll tell you about them someday. I can tell when a person is sick, and you, my friend, are sick. How did you get it?'

He sighed. 'I was in a car crash when I was younger. I lost a lot of blood, and had to have a transfusion. You know how they always test the blood for infections and stuff?' he looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. 'Well, apparently this batch slipped through the cracks.'

'It gave you the disease?'

'Yes.'

'Then I do come bearing gifts, after all.'

'What are you talking about?'

I smiled gently. 'My blood is a miraculous cure for all injuries- it can heal you. You will no longer be ill. You won't have to count down the days until the year, and your life, ends.'

'Your blood can do that?'

'Of course it can. Face it, I'm a walking miracle.'

He laughed, and then he returned to seriousness and his voice dropped to a whisper. 'You can really get rid of my illness?'

I looked him straight in the eye. 'If you wish it.'

'Would it hurt you?'

'No.'

'Then how would the blood come out?'

I surprised him by laughing loudly. 'Trust me, Seymour, I've faced far worse pains than helping a friend in need.'

'What kind of pains?' he asked, curious.

I smiled. 'Many pains. Both you and I would prefer it if I didn't go into detail. Trust me. May I?' I asked, letting my fangs grow and gesturing to my wrist. He gulped and nodded ever so slightly, and with a slight smirk, I bit into my wrist and quickly pressed it against Seymour's mouth before it healed and before he had a chance to dodge the bleeding wrist in disgust. I saw his eyes widen then he relaxed and, after a few seconds, I pulled my wrist away and watched at the punctures closed up.

Seymour licked his lips. 'You could have told me I had to actually drink the blood, you know.'

'How do you feel?' I asked him, ignoring his comment. His eyes widened once again, this time in wonder.

'I feel... amazing. Little bit of a headache, though. But other than that... I feel healthy again.'

I smiled. 'That's how it works. You're healed. Now I have a favour to ask you in turn, my smart prophetic friend.'

He frowned ever so slightly. 'What is it?'

'I need your advice.'

His face immediately relaxed into a smile. 'Anything.'

'You see, I have a problem right now...' I launched into the story of how Klaus made me, and then years later, now, returned and killed Sam, of how I turned Sam and I had to get back to him before he woke up so I could get him human blood, of how Klaus was going to return again and either bring me to join him or kill us both. By the end, Seymour was both fascinated and horrified.

'And this Klaus is a former lover of yours, right?' he asked.

I winced at the term. 'Friend.' I corrected.

He frowned. 'Right. Friend. So, why not remind him of that?'

I blinked and stared at him, unsure of whether he was serious. 'Are you serious?' I asked.

He nodded, his frown deepening. 'Well, yeah. Why?'

'Maybe I didn't emphasise the heartless and evil personality traits in Klaus.'

'No, no, trust me; you did. It's just... he seemed to have a little humanity once. Why not bring it to him again? Or at least the memories of his life going all around with you, and stuff.' he suggested, shrugging. 'Look. You're the one who asked for my advice, Elena. Either take it or leave it.'

I sighed and looked at him in amazement. 'You are awfully comfortable with me, considering what I am.'

He shrugged again. 'I don't know why. Any normal person would be freaking out by now, right? Maybe it's the freaky dreams.'

'Prophetic dreams.' I corrected automatically, making him flinch. Okay, so apparently he didn't like the dreams very much. Could I blame him? 'And that may be the reason. Either that, or you're just a freak.' I teased, glancing at the pictures on his bedside table. There was one of him and his mother, smiling for the camera. I smiled sadly at it.

'I'm sorry. I don't think I can offer you anything else.' he admitted, sounding guilty.

I grinned, looking back at him. 'Don't be sorry. You have helped me plenty already. Thank you, Seymour. Be safe, and goodnight.' I said, getting up and heading to the window.

'Wait, you're leaving?' he asked, sounding disappointed.

'Yes. Did I not mention the transitioning vampire in my house right now?'

'You did, but... gosh, Sam's going to be a vampire too...' he trailed off into his own little world and I snapped my fingers impatiently.

'Focus, dork.' I grinned to show I was joking.

'Well, it just seems strange you're just going to leave now, after all that. That's all. Go if you must.' he said and I frowned.

I rolled my eyes. 'I might not be back. Some goodbye that is.'

He chuckled. 'You weren't going to say goodbye at all.'

I grinned and ran up to him, planting a gentle, chaste kiss on his cheek.

'Thank you for helping me.' he whispered, and his eyes told me that he truly meant it.

'Thank you for letting me help you.' I said sincerely, smiling softly.

And with that, I was gone.

**A/N: There's the third one! :)  
>I just wanted to emphasise how Seymour and Elena formed this tight, brotherly relationship. Did you like it? I hope you did! :)<br>Okay, so maybe I've only had one reviewer so far, but as long as that one reviewer is enjoying the story, I'm all good. Don't hesitate to review once you've read, though!  
>And please, let me know any ideas you have! I have one more idea from Lapsuke and I'm trying my hardest to write it as we speak. ;)<br>Thanks!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	4. Renaissance Italy

**Four- Florence, Italy. Renaissance era. **

**Elena's POV. **

I stared at the wall in front of me as my maid sorted my long dark hair into a braid. I wore a long midnight blue dress, and a painfully tight corset of the same colour.

My name of late was Elena Marie Fiametta. It was not important, just a name to see my by every few decades.

'Thank you, Flora, that will be all.' I dismissed my maid with a wave of my hand. She nodded and curtseyed before leaving me alone, and I sighed. I had just lost a dear friend of mine. Though I was not alone for long- my thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at my door.

'Enter.' I called, turning to look at the intruder with a frown. My frown turned into a smile when I saw that it was only Antonio. Ah, my good friend Antonio. He was a vampire, like me.

'Good morning.' I greeted him.

He grinned at me. 'Good morning, my lady. I am here because I must feed. Would you like to join me?'

I considered it. I was not particularly hungry, but some blood wouldn't hurt, and it would be nice to just enjoy the walk out to the gardens.

'I would like it very much.' I said, getting up. 'Shall we?'

'We shall.'

A few minutes later we were out in the secluded gardens. Every morning there would be a gardener out here, and Antonio and I decided he would be our meal for the day. We would not kill him- or, at least, _I _would not kill him. Antonio was still young; he did not have as much control as I did.

'Seduce.' Antonio whispered to me before disappearing into a hedge. I smirked to myself and strolled towards the gardener whose name I did not know. Nor did I plan to know it.

'Good morning, sir.' I called to him, small smile in place. He looked up and instantly broke out into a smile.

'Good morning, my lady.' he replied.

'And a fine one it is.' I murmured, gesturing to the bright sun. In truth, I would prefer it to be a dark and dreary morning.

'What brings you out here?' he asked me, jovial smile still in place.

'I am rather hungry.' I admitted, a malevolent glint in my eye.

He chuckled. 'Then I think you would be more comfortable in the kitchen area, my lady.'

I sighed tiredly. 'I grow tired of human food. I crave something more...' I paused to smile wickedly. 'Demonic.'

He had grown nervous at my strange words, I could tell. Good- fear made the blood taste sweeter.

'I'm afraid I do not know what you mean.'

'You will soon. Come, walk with me.' I offered, taking his arm in mine. We walked for a few minutes in complete silence, just enjoying the morning. Antonio would surely be following.

After all, we couldn't just eat in plain sight of everyone.

Suddenly, the gardener bent down to pick a single red rose from among the other flowers, and I was sure I felt a surge of something in my gut- pity? Regret? No, a monster could not feel any of those things.

He offered it to me and I took it with a grateful smile. 'Thank you, sir.' I said, meaning it.

'You thank me enough with your presence, my lady.'

'You may not find me presence so wonderful soon.'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused. I decided we were far enough from the manor to feed, now.

Sighing, I let my vampire form show through, and before he had a chance to scream, I bit into his neck and drank as if my life depended on it.

It seemed like it was hours later that Antonio's voice brought me back to the present. 'Elena, you must stop now. I would like some, too. Please.'

I finally managed to pull myself away and used a hankerchief to wipe away the bloodstains that were undoubtedly around my mouth.

Antonio chuckled at me then began drinking for himself, and I sighed again, looking at the red rose that was still in my hand. It was beautiful, but it did not belong to me. It could not belong to me- I would spoil its beauty. Already, there was a drop of blood on one of the already blood-coloured petals. I laid it gently next to the man's now lifeless body. Antonio finally pulled away.

'You were not supposed to kill him.' I told him, sadness etched into my voice.

'I'm sorry.' he apologised sincerely.

'It is done.' I said softly, letting my blood fall over the wounds so they would close up. The last thing either myself or Antonio wanted was a mound of suspicious humans.

'We must return.' Antonio told me.

'Go on without me. I would like to walk.' I told him with a wave of my hand, picking up my skirts and starting to walk away. I heard him call out behind me.

'But your presence is expected in the library!'

I sighed and turned to face him, still walking backwards. 'By whom?'

He hesitated. 'I cannot tell me.'

'Please tell me.' I said with mock innocence.

He smiled. 'You must go to the library if you would like to find out.'

'Then I will not find out.' I said firmly, and continued walking, ignoring the shouts of protest behind me.

As I walked, I knew that I neared someone- someone living. But who? I truly did not yet know, though I surely intended to find out. I walked a few more steps and, sure enough, I approached a young girl huddled among the fuit crops.

'Are you so poor that you must resort to stealing?' I asked her teasingly. She looked up at me, startled, and her eyes widened and she stumbled back. I noticed she was wearing nothing more than simple rags that might belong to a slave.

'I-I am so very sorry, miss.' she apologised, her voice ragged.

I chuckled and held out the apple she had been eating. 'Eat as many as you like. We have plenty.'

She narrowed her eyes at the apple in my outstretched arm as if I might have poisoned it somehow in the few seconds I had been touching it. Hesitantly, she reached out and snatched it away, resuming her eating.

I sat delicately on the stone wall. 'Where are you from?'

She barely glanced up at me. 'France.' she mumbled between bites.

I raised an eyebrow. 'And how did you get here?'

'My family had me deported. I had a child.' Yes, her accent contained French.

'When was this?'

'A few years ago.'

'How old are you now?'

She rolled her eyes. Ungrateful thing. 'Seventeen years old, miss.'

'Where are you living?'

She looked up at me impatiently, eating the last bite of the apple. 'I was living in the manor, but I...' she looked down. 'I ran away.'

'Why did you run away?'

'Because there were vampires living there.' she said simply, raising her eyebrows as if to say, _dare to think I'm insance, woman_

I stared at her. 'You know of the existance of vampires?'

'Yes, I do.'

'What is your name?'

'Isabella.'

'Well, Isabella, how do you know?'

Her eyes widened again. 'You believe me?'

'Of course I do. Now, tell me, how do you know?'

'How do _you _know?'

'Don't be so rude.' I said coldly, but I answered her anyway. 'I am a vampire. Tell me your story now.'

She immediately stumbled away farther, and I reached out a hand as if to steady her. 'Stay away!' she cried.

'How do you know?' I asked her, my patience growing very thin, indeed.

'Please!' she whispered, and I was surprised that she was so scared. How did she know about us, and what had she experienced that was so awful?

'I promise you I will not harm you.' I vowed, and I meant it.

'How can I trust a demon?' she asked.

'Why did you run away from the vampires?' I asked her calmly.

She eyed me wearily. 'I do not want to say. Please do not hurt me.'

'I will not!' I told her, then I sighed and looked into her eyes. 'Isabella, why did you run away from the vampires?'

She answered in the monotone that surely came from compulsion. 'I was attacked by Antonio DeFartho.'

I blinked in surprise. Antonio attacked her?

'Thank you for telling me.' I told her, tossing her another apple which she skilfully caught. 'Do come back to the manor with me?'

She hesitated. 'No.'

'Why not?'

'Well, you're a vampire. And there are other vampires there. I don't like you demons.' she said, surprisingly confident.

'I will make sure you are safe. Please, trust me. Have I harmed you at all?'

'Well, no, although I...'

'Then come with me.' I said, getting up and offering her my arm. She took it reluctantly and we walked back in. I purposely dodged the path containing the gardener's dead body. I did not want to scare Isabella off- I liked her.

'Lady Elena, there you are!' I heard Flora shouting, and looked up to see her hurrying towards me. She paused when she saw Isabella, and then continued running even faster.

'Who is this?' she asked, eyeing the clothes.

'My friend, Isabella.' I said the word friend pointedly. 'Please, get her cared for. Isabella, I must go to the library. I will return shortly, I promise.'

'Okay.' she mumbled, already being tugged away by my maid. I continued towards the library, considering all that had happened today. Yes, I would definitely confront Antonio... after I dealt with this mystery guest.

I rounded the corner and my heart jumped with joy and confusion when I saw none other than my good old friend Elijah leaning casually on a bookcase.

'Good of you to finally join me, my lady.' he teased courteously.

I smirked. 'What brings you here?'

'Is it wrong for me to want to visit a friend?'

'Not at all. Welcome back.' I greeted warmly.

'And I must say, you look ravishing.' he smirked with a raised eyebrow, taking in my appearance. I scowled.

'And you look like a demon. Tell me, where is Antonio?' I asked.

Antonio and Elijah had met a while ago. In fact, it was while myself and Elijah had been enjoying a hunt together that we'd found Antonio feeding and took him in. He was terribly young.

'He left to join the others for breakfast.' he explained, and I nodded.

By _the others_, he meant the other vampires. This manor was crawling with them. They were all friends, though, so I was not worried that they would lash out at anyone- or rather, I hadn't been worried. Now, after the Isabella incident, I was growing more and more uneasy.

'Speaking of breakfast, I think I might need to join them.' I murmured.

'Are they talking of human or _our _breakfast?' Elijah asked, and I smiled gently.

'Human. I must speak with Antonio.'

'Then we shall join them immediately.'

'We shall.'

And we did.

'Antonio, please, I must speak with you privately.' I told him, my voice urgent.

'Of course.' he said smoothly, excusing himself and winking at Elijah as the Original sat with the other vampires who were no doubt pleased to see him.

'What is it?' he asked me, concerned.

'Isabella.' I said, my voice dull.

His brow furrowed. 'Who?'

'The girl you attacked.'

His eyes widened in understanding. 'I can explain.'

'I'm sure you can.' I said coldly.

'I was hungry, my lady, and I could not find you. I- I needed blood.'

'So you attack a human girl, who then runs away and is not afraid to tell everyone how vampire Antonio attacked her. You didn't even compel her, Antonio.'

'I- I must have forgotten..'

'Forgotten something so important? Foolish! You will never do this again, or I will be forced to take action. Do you understand?'

'I understand. I am very sorry.'

I nodded his dismissal and he hurried away, all too eager to rejoin his friends. The vampires saw me as some kind of leader to them- they only took extreme action on my word. Though now that Elijah was here, I assume they would follow him, too. Thankfully.

Instead of returning to the dining room to join the others for breakfast, I instead went to the chambers in which Isabella was being treated and cared for. She instantly broke out into a smile when she saw me, which she quickly covered with a dull, blank look as she was fitted into a corset.

'How are you finding things?' I asker her.

She smiled once again. She was very pretty- she had bright green eyes and long red hair with a pale complexion surrounding bold yet delicate features.

'Thank you for taking me in.' she said. Clearly, she had thought things over and found that I was one of her friends, if she had any in this place.

'I am glad you like it.' I grinned.

A few hours later, Isabella was eating. Eating a lot. It was clear she had not had food in a while, and was immensely grateful for the mounds of it that she was being given now.

Elijah joined me in watching her. 'This is the girl you found?'

I raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him. 'How did you know?'

'I was told.'

'By whom?'

'Antonio told me not to say.' he grinned, winking, and I rolled my eyes. Of course.

Antonio is the one who attacker her in the first place. He did not even make her forget. He was careless, he could have gotten us exposed.' I growled.

He put a calming hand on my arm. 'We all make mistakes, Elena.'

'Some of us worse than others.' I grumbled.

He sighed. 'You are in a bitter mood. Why?'

'Is Klaus still looking for me?'

He looked at me pityingly. 'Yes.'

'That is why.'

'You hate him so much?'

'Yes, Elijah! How can you not?'

'Of course I hate him. I hate him for what he has done to my family, for what he has done to you.' he touched my face.

'I do not want him to find me.' I whispered.

'Then he will not.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I have faith in you. You are strong, you are _Elena_. Do not doubt yourself, nor should you doubt those around you.'

I chuckled. 'Wise words from a not so wise man.'

He acted offended. 'Who says I am unwise?' he laughed.

Before I could respond with a witty comment, Isabella looked up from her food, which she was eating rather ungracefully on her bed in her chamber, and spotted us.

'Ele- my lady.' she called uncertainly.

I smiled at her, entering the room. 'Call me what you wish. This is Elijah, Isabella. He is like me, but he is a friend and will not hurt you.'

Her eyes widened again and her hands immediately flew up to her neck.

'We will not hurt you.' I repeated, sitting next to her and gesturing for Elijah to do the same.

He grinned at her. 'It is a pleasure, my lady.'

Her eyes widened. 'Are you using a mind trick, sir?'

Elijah frowned. 'No. Why do you ask?'

Isabella blushed and looked away. 'No reason.'

I resisted the urge to laugh at her obvious attraction and said, 'Shall I leave you two to become acquainted?'

'No!' Isabella cried, then blushed again and composed herself. 'Please do not leave. There is so much I would like to tell you.'

I smiled. 'Then tell us.'

She began her story. 'I was born in France, under a different name, seventeen years ago and grew up working on a little farm with my mother and father. Soon I met a boy who came to the farm and he wooed me, and we had a child. My father was furious. My mother tried to calm him down, but he poisoned her mind- she soon became furious, too, but because of his lies. My father always did hate me, and I never knew why. They allowed the baby to be born- and he was a beautiful baby boy. I could not even name him. He was taken away and sold, and then I was deported here. I changed my name, began a new life. I also began working in this very manor, but a few months later I was lured away to the garden by a lord named Antonio- he was a vampire, I found out. He attacked me and left me for dead. I ran away quickly, not bothering to take anything with me. I was so scared, and so weak. I found a village and a new home with people who were willing to take care of me- but they were terribly poor. We all were. A few years later, now, we were running awfully low on food and other supplies, and I left to gather more. I was stealing fruit, eating an apple, when you found me, Elena. I am thankful that you did.' she explained.

I raised an eyebrow at her story. 'And would you like to return to this village?'

She shook her head no. 'No, thank you. The people there are awfully nice, but awfully poor, and it may sound harsh of me, but many people there are dying. They would not miss someone who would take up their supplies. I would prefer to stay here, where I began.'

'That will be fine.' I said.

'That's an awful story.' Elijah said, frowning.

I looked at him, appalled.

_Do not be so rude! _I said into his mind.

_Would you prefer me to be polite or to be honest? _

I sighed aloud.

'I know it is.' Isabella agreed. 'But do not feel any pity for me. If you do not mind, I would like to eat my food. Thank you.'

'Of course.' I said, and me and Elijah left.

'That was tragic.' he muttered dryly. I smacked his arm.

'You could be honest _and _polite.' I chided.

'But then I would not be nearly so fun.' he smirked, and I rolled my eyes, brushing a fake spot of mud from my bare arm.

He suddenly stiffened, and I suspected that his older senses picked up on something far away that I could not see or hear.

'Someone is dying!' he told me urgently, and we sped full speed away. I think Elijah may have slowed down for my sake, though. He shouldn't have. We quickly found a vampire lay on the ground, already dead- makeshift stake through his heart. I gasped in horror when I realised it was Antonio.

'Antonio!' I cried, dropping to my knees. There was a note attached to the stake- an omen, if ever there was one.

I snatched it up and read it as I felt Elijah's comforting hand on my back.

_Elena,  
>I am coming for you.<br>Klaus. _

**A/N: Okay, I can't help but feel this was kind of bad. Bad ending, bad chapter, bad idea, super long, nothing even happened, but I couldn't think of anything else to write! Bad! Did you think so? Please let me know!  
>Hope you liked it, as always. Always let me know what you think in a review, they're helpful and you don't even know how much! :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	5. 2012

**Five- 2012, Mystic Falls. **

**Elena's POV. **

I was curled up on the couch in Damon's arms, staring at nothing in particular. Then I heard the noise- footsteps, trying to be stealthy. In fact, they were being stealthy- extraordinarily stealthy. _Supernaturally _stealthy. It was a vampire, and any vampire younger than me would not be able to hear it- but, being me, I could hear the footsteps all too well.

'There's someone outside.' I whispered as quietly as possible to Damon, and he instantly stiffened.

'Who?' he whispered back.

I closed my eyes and focused on my senses, trying to recognise the scent and patterns of this vampire, and- aha! I knew who it was.

I leapt out of Damon's arm and whizzed to the door, smirking. I opened it wide and stepped out. Of course, I knew that the vampire was hiding in the bushes, in a desperate and failed attempt not to be heard. I pretended to glance around and then decide that there was no one out there after all, before jumping into the bush and pinning him to the floor, my hand wrapped around his neck.

'Well, hello there. Good to see you again.' I smiled innocently and he grunted, smirking up at me.

'Hello, Elena.' Nick grinned, then flipped us over so he was lay on top of me.

It was then that I noticed Damon was stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and his expression one that lacked emotion. Uh, oh, I was in trouble. I immediately jumped of Nick and pulled him to his feet.

'Damon, this is my old friend, Nick. Vampire, obviously. Met him a while ago.' I introduced.

Nick offered his hand, which Damon blatantly refused. I frowned. Okay, yes, he was my boyfriend and he's just found me rolling around with another man- still, that had happened pleny of times before. No need for him to be rude.

Okay, so Nick was extraordinarily handsome- vivid blue eyes that could rival even Damon's (though my Damon's would probably win), handsome features, and a mop of brown hair on his head made him the type of man you would expect to see carved out of marble in a Greek art gallery. But he was real, and he was a vampire.

Still. No need to be rude, right?

Nick chuckled and took his hand back, shooting me an apologetic smile. 'Let me guess- boyfriend.'

I nodded. 'As usual, you guessed correctly. Apologies, though- I don't seem to have a reward for you this time.' I winked.

'Am I interrupting?' Damon asked coldly and I sighed. He was being jealous again.

'That depends, man, are you planning on staying?' Nick asked, his voice transformed into a cold, cruel melody.

'Enough.' I said firmly, and they immediately stopped their glaring contest and turned their gazes to me, instantly softening. 'Why do you two hate each other already?' I asked, playing the innocent.

Damon rolled his eyes. 'You know why, Elena.'

'So you're jealous that I had fun with a friend.'

He hesitated. 'No. I'm _angry _that I found you _rolling around on the floor _with a stranger, whom I don't know.'

'Elena just introduced us.' Nick smirked, and I gave him a warning look, to which he responded with a waggle of his eyebrows.

'Ok_ay_. Nice to see you again, Nick.' I smiled at him, starting to walk inside.

'Uh, actually, Elena? The reason I'm here- I was visiting town, because I just can't resist you,' he winked, 'And I need a place to stay.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'There are five hotels in this area.'

'Are you kidding? I don't like hotels, they're full of humans, and therefore a very tempting place for a vampire to be. Dangerous, Elena. So can I stay with you?' he asked hopefully. I glanced at Damon pleadingly and he shook his head, ever so coldly.

'You know what? Yeah, Nick. You can stay here, if you like.' I said, not even caring if Damon didn't like it. If he had some kind of problem, he could just man up and tell me.

'Great.' Nick said, whizzing past us and straight into the kitchen.

Damon glared at me. 'What the hell, Elena?'

I shrugged innocently. 'Who am I to turn down a friend in need?'

A few days later, things were still just as tense. It was nearly sunset and Damon was out getting a snack- I hadn't joined him because I wasn't hungry in the slightest. Nick was still here.

'Hey, 'Lena.' Nick greeted, finishing his blood baggie. He liked to think of himself as 'good'. Drinking human blood, but only if it's donated or from a bag.

'Nick.' I nodded my head in greeting and smirked. 'I would ask for a sip, but I have a feeling it's cold.'

He chuckled. 'Your intuition is strong.'

I smiled and sighed, sitting on the couch and relaxing into its plush seats. 'If you ever want to join me for a _real _hunt, just let me know.'

He grimaced. 'After what happened with Molly? I don't think I'll ever drink fresh blood again.' he fake-shuddered and I fell silent. Molly had been his girlfriend- completely human, completely tempting. Nick lost control just one time, and then... Molly was dead.

'I'm sorry.' I said quietly. He sat beside me and slung an arm round my shoulder. Nick really was one of my best friends ever. He had always been there for me, and I would always be there for him.

'Don't be. So, how about that Damon guy, huh?'

I glanced at him wryly. 'You've known _that Damon guy _for four days. I'm pretty sure you can refer to him as just Damon now.'

'Fine, whatever. So how about just Damon, huh?' he teased, and I groaned and hit him with a pillow. He laughed and chucked it back at me, and I grinned up at him.

'Don't even tempt me into starting a pillow fight. You and I both know I'll win.' I joked, tossing the pillow to the side.

'Stop changing the subject. So, Damon is your... boyfriend?' I could see how he hesitated at the word _boyfriend. _

'Yes, he is.' I said simply.

'That's... different. I never really had you pegged as a long term kind of girl.'

'Is that an insult?'

He grinned. 'Only if you take it as one.'

I sighed and rested my head against his arm. I felt him smile.

'That necklace you're wearing is really pretty.' he commented, out of the blue. My hand immediately flew up to touch the necklace I hadn't taken off since the day I got it- after that fateful day one year ago in the woods.

'Thank you... now tell me why you mentioned it.'

He shifted uncomfortably. 'It has a magic aura, more than just the normal lapis lazuli charmed-to-let-us-in-sunlight thing. So... what is it? It's been bugging me.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'It's an incredibly long story.'

'And you don't want to go into detail, right?' he guessed. I nodded.

'Yeah.'

'I understand.'

'You're being unusually understanding today.' I murmured, tilting my head up to look at him. 'Why?'

He shrugged, smiling. 'I guess I'm just in a particularly understanding mood.'

It was at that moment that Damon decided to arrive- I heard the door burst open and in only half a second, Damon was stood at the doorway, staring at us.

I wasn't stupid- I knew what he must be seeing. Me and Nick huddled together on the sofa, our faces inches apart for some reason unbeknownst to me, his arm around my shoulder.

'What the hell is going on?' he demanded. I immediately broke away.

'Nothing is going on.' I said coolly.

He snorted. 'Looks like it, too.'

'Listen, you just came in at the wrong moment. Calm down.' Nick said.

Damon turned his glare to him, then back to me. I stared him straight in the eyes. 'You know when a person is lying. So you should know I speak the truth when I say, Nick is right. You came in at the wrong moment.'

He hesitated. 'Are you telling the truth?'

'Of course I am, Damon. You know I would never lie to you.' I promised, continuing to look him straight in the eye.

'Fine. I believe you.' he grumbled, apparently begrudgingly.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Well, that's just wonderful. If you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. The pheromone levels in this room are becoming unbearable.' I muttered, pushing past Damon and going upstairs, inside the shower within seconds.

I sighed as the hot water poured over me as swirls of hot steam quickly filled the room. I heard nothing but hard breathing downstairs- the good thing about them not talking to each other was that they weren't killing each other. The bad thing? The bad thing was that they _weren't talking to each other_. I groaned as I quickly washed up and turned the water off, wrapping myself in a towel and shaking droplets from my hair.

'Everything okay down there?' I called to them, just for the hell of it.

'Just peachy.' Damon mumbled dryly and I grinned.

'That's good. For a second there I was worried the atmosphere might be tense.' I joked, going into my room and getting dressed. A simple white tank top, leather pants and killer boots. I didn't bother to dry my hair- I didn't feel the need. I quickly ran back downstairs and found that, still, the two men were silent.

'You're both idiots.' I commented with a raised eyebrow. They both turned to look at me and their faces broke out into smiles.

'You look nice.' Nick said when Damon opened his mouth to speak. Damon turned to glare at him and I sighed.

'What is _wrong _with you two?' I asked, exasperated.

'I don't like _him _being here.' Damon admitted, spitting out the word _him_. I frowned and looked at Nick.

'I don't like Damon.' he said simply.

'If you keep it up, I won't like either of you.' I said sternly, sitting between them on the couch.

'Hey, where's Stefan?' Nick asked.

Damon stared at him. 'You know Stefan?'

Nick grinned like a complete dork. 'Yeah, met him a while ago in New York.'

Damon grunted something unintelligible and I smacked him pretty hard on the arm. He gave me an innocent _what? _look and I frowned at him.

_Be nice, _I told him with my mind.

_Why? I don't like the guy! You should really be thankful that I'm being honest, _he mentally replied innocently.

My frown deepened. _There's a strong line between being honest and being rude, Damon. You have crossed that line. _

I then cut off my mind connection with him- temporarily, of course- and glanced at Nick.

'You know, you look hungry. You should go get more blood.' I told him, willing him to understand that by _get more blood _I really meant _get the hell out of here so I can deal with Damon_. He seemed to understand and nodded, smirking.

'Yeah, I should. I'll be right back with that.' he said, hurrying away. I jumped off the couch and spun to look at Damon, hands on my hips.

'Civilised. Remember that word, Damon? Civilised! You know! That thing you should be being right now!' I whisper-yelled.

He stood up and glared. 'There was once upon a time when you didn't much care about being civilised, either!'

'Yes, and would you look at that- _I'm past that now_. So you should be, too! Why the hell are you being so damn rude to Nick?' I demanded.

He sighed. 'Because... look, Elena, I'm worried, okay? This new guy comes here, and you're all close with him, I catch you- twice- being very close with each other... what do you expect?'

I blinked. 'You're... you're jealous?'

He winced. 'I wouldn't go that far...'

My frown, ever so slowly, turned into a smirk. 'You're jealous.'

He groaned. 'Stop it.'

'You're jealous!' I sang, giggling. 'Damon Salvatore is jealous!'

'Elena.' he snapped, but he was smiling. I kissed him on the cheek.

'You know, Nick is just a friend to me. There's nothing for you to be jealous of, okay? So stop being a silly child.' I told him, kissing him again on the lips. He smiled against my lips.

'Says the girl who just started giggling when I told her I was jealous.' he murmured, pulling away.

I smirked. 'Point taken.'

Later on, I went up to Nick's room and found him gone. I frowned at the empty room- if he wasn't in the boarding house (I'd checked), then where could he be? He hadn't gone out in the whole time he'd been here, and he told me he wasn't planning to.

So... where?

Then I saw the note on the clean, perfectly made bed and picked it up wearily.

_Elena,  
>Jeesh, I think you and your boyfriend should sort out your own problems before you let me waltz in and bring more. Thanks for letting me stay with you, maybe I'll be back soon. Good luck with the boyfriend.<br>From,  
>Nick. <em>

I smiled at the little piece of paper. If only he'd stayed long enough to know me and Damon had pretty much sorted out our problems- hadn't we? Well, yes, we'd only covered one issue- there were still plenty more to go. But that one issue was what was the main problem while Nick was here.

Oh, well. Nick was gone, but I would surely see him again someday.

'Damon?' I called.

'Yes?'

'Nick's gone.' I called slyly. 'We have the house all to ourselves...'

He appeared beside me in an instant and placed his hands on my waist. 'I'm way ahead of you.'

**A/N: So... there it is.  
>Hope you liked it. Yeah, it was written pretty poorly, and there are probably mistakes in there- very sorry if there are!<br>I admit, it wasn't one of my best chapters, but it's a chapter, right? I hope you guys liked it!  
>That was dedicated to Lapsuke, because the fight thing was her idea. Not sure if this was exactly what you wanted, but here it is anyway- it was the best I could do. :) I'm pretty sure this one is better than my other fight-inducing idea, which was so poor it will not be spoken of.<br>Thanks for reading, if you even are reading... ;)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	6. India, 2996 BC

**Six- 2996 B.C., India. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Run, Elena!' Elijah shouted to me from the safety of the forest as the vampire chased after me. I let out a cry and begged my legs to carry me faster than the already inhuman speed they were currently travelling at, but they would not obey. I was already pushing my limits.

I risked a glance behind me and knew instantly that it was no good even trying any more. The vampire was catching up to me, and he had a wooden stick in his hand. From what Elijah and Klaus had told me of vampires and their weaknesses, a wooden stick is not a good sign, especially in the hands of a supernatural creature.

'What do you want from me?' I asked desperately. The vampire was much older than me, and was now within arms distance from me. Had he been purposely moving more slowly just to tease me- to make me think I actually had a chance of escaping him?

It looked like my immortal life was going to come to an end, and I hated that. There was so much I had yet to do...

'Why, my lovely, there is so much I want from you.' he grinned cruelly, showing pointy white teeth. I let out a shout for help and I knew that Elijah was contemplating leaving the witch-enchanted safety of the forested area to help me. But Klaus had told us both to stay put when we got there, no matter who was in danger. Klaus himself was not here- he had ran the minute he knew there was someone coming after him, of course, after giving me instructions. Well, they were not exactly instructions- he used his mind trick, the one that I only recently discovered, if used by an Original, works on vampires just as well as it does on humans, and made me obey. He couldn't do it to Elijah, of course. He just had to trust that Elijah would listen.

'Let me go!' I screamed, kicking and thrashing wildly underneath him. I was still so young, I still had so much to learn...

My desperate thoughts were interrupted by a horrible pain in my stomach, unlike anything I had felt before. I screamed and looked down to see that the wooden stick had been plunged into my stomach. And, lord, it hurt. Blood seeped out of the wound that I assumed would not heal until the stick had been removed, which I guessed would not happen any time soon. I quickly, surprisingly, managed to calm myself down enough to stop showing how much pain I was in and hold still, only letting out an unstoppable grunt on the occasion.

I felt cool lips at my neck and closed my eyes, waiting for him to sink his fangs into my neck and begin the torture that was having your blood drawn unwillingly. But then the weight was thrown off me, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Klaus' bleeding wrist being pressed to my mouth. My eyes immediately widened. What was he doing? I would heal on my own, without his help...

'Trust me, my love. My blood will help you heal far quicker than you originally would.' he said, his voice deep and concerned. I gently pushed his wrist away and stood, not even bothering to wipe away the bloody mess that was surely around my mouth. I glanced at the vampire who had attacked me, and saw that the very stick that had moments ago been in my stomach had been stabbed through his heart. Then I looked down at my dress to see that, sure enough, there was a large bloodstain around where I myself was stabbed. I grimaced at the memory of the pain shooting through me when the stick was plunged into me...

I shook those horrid thoughts away and ran with Klaus to the area the witch had secured so only myself, Elijah and Klaus could enter it. Those witches certainly did know some useful spells... I would have to question Klaus about that, later. For now, we had to be certain that there were no other vampires coming to attack us. I turned to Klaus.

'Why did that vampire come after us?' I asked him.

He grimaced. 'They are after me.'

'Why?'

'They used to be family. I killed other members of my family, and now they want revenge.' he shrugged like it was no large matter, like he killed loved ones every other day of the week.

I gasped in horror. 'You killed your own family?'

He frowned and looked, and sounded, like he was deep in thought when he answered. 'We have all done things we regret.'

I said nothing more, but I contemplated his words solemnly. That meant he regretted killing his family, did it not? Which surely also meant he must regret the other awful things he may have done in his life, before and after he met me and changed my life for the worse.

I glanced at Elijah who was watching me carefully with narrowed eyes and I gave him an innocent smile. Klaus had taught me many things, and those things included hiding your true feelings with false expressions. I could cover my anger with a blank face, cover my sadness with an innocent smile, cover my dreaminess with a look of false determination... as a human, I had been an awful liar. Now that I was a vampire, it was much easier, and apparently, much more believable.

Which some would say was a sign that we were natural born liars, destined to be cruel and deceitful.

I, myself, would say that we were willing to put the emotions and feelings of others before our own and hide anything that might harm another.

But that was simply my opinion.

Miraculously, the hole in my belly had healed and had become smooth, unblemished skin once again. I ran a hand over it, marvelling at the wonders of being such a strange, unheard of being. I had years ago started to remember a life in which I had hated the very thought of what I am, been disgusted by everything to do with us. And ordinarily, I would think that.

But in this moment, I felt like maybe being eternally strong and youthful was not such a bad thing, even if it meant I would soon be doomed to loneliness.

**A/N: And there is it!  
>Okay, yes, I admit, I just wanted to show the first time that Elena got seriously physically hurt in her life as a vampire. I got the idea for this after reading a fanfiction which shall not be named and I thought, 'Well, I haven't done a story about Elena being cornered and hurt like this- may as well give it a shot.' and so this little thing was born.<br>Hope you liked it! And thank you... for the other review... from the same person... I'm glad you like it, Lapsuke!  
>Should I actually continue with this, though? Because, to me, it looks like there's only one person who's reading it . :( And that makes me sad.<br>Let me know!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


End file.
